The Game
by senzapaura1
Summary: Jane and Maura are dating, and this is kinda the story of that. Chapter 7 is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well. This is my first try at Rizzoli and Isles fics. It's really a Rizzles thing. But let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, just shoot a message my way!

"Maura! Come on! I can't miss the first pitch of the season!" Jane shouted from Maura's front door. Jane had her glove in her hand, her phone in her pocket, and her baseball cap on her head.

"Just a minute, Jane!" Maura yelled from her room.

"Are you packing for a month?" Jane yelled.

"I'm here, babe." Maura said and smiled. She looked so proper, with her four inch heels, white capris, and a light blue top that Jane loved.

"You're going like that? We're going to a baseball game, Maura, not for coffee with Ma." Jane scoffed. She was trying to hide the fact that she thought Maura looked beautiful, like always.

"These are only four inches! And they're not even Christian Louboutin!" Maura said.

"Alright then," Jane said. She opened Maura's door and motioned for her to exit.

"Wait," Maura said.

"What'd you forget? Sunscreen?" Jane asked sarcastically. Maura came closer to where Jane was standing.

"Nope, I have that." Maura said. She looked into Jane's deep eyes and pressed their lips softly together. Jane smiled. "Alright, I'm ready." Maura said. They drove in a comfortable silence with Maura's hand across Jane's thigh the whole drive. Except when Maura wanted to stop to get her iced green tea latte, then all bets were off. When they got to the stadium, Jane parked the car and Maura started to retrieve all of her items.

"Maura, you have the tickets?" Jane asked.

"Yes, right here." Maura said and opened her bag to grab them. She handed them both to Jane to carry in. Jane looked at the tickets and stopped walking immediately.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura asked, knowingly. She had ordered the tickets. Jane slapped her hand onto Maura's arm.

"Maura, these are right behind home plate." Jane breathed.

"Are they? I just got the most expensive ones. I didn't think you'd like the boxes at the top, usually those are reserved for parties rather than actual game goers." Maura said.

"Maur!" Jane exclaimed. She started jumping up and down with happiness.

"You're welcome," Maura said. She smiled that Jane was happy.

"Bullshit, these aren't just the most expensive ones, you knew," Jane scoffed.

"Yes, Jane. I ordered you home plate tickets. Can we go? We're going to be late for the pitch." Maura declared.

"Yeah, absolutely," Jane said. She couldn't stop staring at the tickets, so Maura had to grab her arm and guide her. As usual, Jane got that flitter in her core whenever Maura touched her.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, Jane got that flitter in her core whenever Maura touched her. They got to their seats just as the team was taking the field. The home team didn't like to have someone famous throw the first pitch, the pitcher threw it. That's how it's always been, even when Jane was a little girl.

"Jane, I need to go use the restroom." Maura said after the second inning.

"You want me to come?" Jane asked, always concerned for Maura's safety.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Thank you, though." Maura said. She grabbed her purse from the giant canvas bag she brought and started going up the steps. Jane turned her attention back to the game. But when third inning started, Jane got up and started looking for Maura. Obviously, it didn't take her this long to go to the bathroom, especially when she knew Jane was worried. Jane walked to the bathroom that was closest to their seats. Although it reeked of sweaty women, Maura was not there. She started making her way around the stadium bathrooms looking for Maura. It seemed she had just disappeared from the stadium when Jane looked outside of a grated window by a hot dog stand. What Jane saw shook her to her core: Maura was struggling with a masked man. He was a tall, burly man and was obviously winning. He picked up Maura and shoved her into an open trunk. Jane took note of the license plate, the model, and color of the car. Then she started running down the escalator that would take her to Maura. She pulled her gun from the waistband in her pants and started shooting at the tires; she hit one, but the car continued to move. Jane looked directly at the gate worker that would allow them to go through. He hadn't seen the entire ordeal, except her shooting at something. She pointed at the gate worker and made a gesture across her neck that said _NO._ The gate started rising out of the ground, but the car continued to speed up. The gates weren't rising fast enough, so Jane started sprinting towards the car. The driver had taken off his mask and was looking in the rearview mirror, giving Jane a shot at describing him later. Jane knew she wasn't going to catch him, so she stopped running. She pulled out her phone; it showed she had one unread text. She hadn't felt her phone vibrate during the game, but she clicked _view_ anyways. It was from twenty minutes ago, from Maura. _Jane, help_ was the entire message. Jane's knees buckled as she dropped to the ground. It's not like she could handle this standing up anyways. The fact that she had received a warning text from Maura and that she could have saved her? Jane whipped out her phone and dialed.

"Frost, get down to the stadium," Jane breathed into her phone.

"What's up, Jane?" he asked.

"Maura's been kidnapped." Jane simply said. She was still on the ground.

"I'll be there in ten." Frost breathed and hung up. Twelve minutes later (Jane had been staring at her phone the entire time) Frost's Crown Victoria appeared in the lot, lights flashing. Korsak was in the passenger seat. Behind their car was a CSI tech van that Jane knew would be useless. Frost approached Jane with a worried look on her face. He grabbed her arms and hoisted her up to stand.

"Jane," Frost said.

"Rizzoli!" a voice shouted. It was their old captain, the one Jane's mother had tried to set her up with.

"Not a good time," Korsak stepped towards him with a fierce look in his eye.

"Back off, Vince." the man declared.

"Do you know anything about Maura?" Frost asked.

"Other than the fact that she and Rolly Polly Rizzoli are gay? No," he said.

"Hey, you watch yourself." Frost said.

"Whatever, Detective Frost,"

"Sir." Frost was sarcastically respectful.

"So what do we have here?"

"Respectfully, sir, you're not on the force anymore. You're simply a citizen here. Please go back to the game." Frost was grateful to have leverage.

"Fine." He grumbled and walked away. Korsak was comforting Jane. He knew Frost wouldn't be the first one to hold her through the crying and Korsak had done it before. Jane finally lifted her head from Korsak's shoulder as he released her so she could try to do her job, if she even knew how right now.

"It was a blue 2010 Tahoe. He was tall, brown hair, prominent features, had long calves," Jane remembered everything.

"State?" Frost asked.

"Massachusetts." Jane said.

"I'm gonna go search this," Frost said and went to the laptop in his car.

"You alright?" Korsak asked.

"My girlfriend just got kidnapped. I'd say no." Jane replied.

"Labels now?" Korsak asked sarcastically, getting a smile from Jane.

"Yes, we're into labeling each other." Jane said and laughed at Korsak.

"Okay, we have 67 matches for the vehicle description and male owners with brown hair, according to their driver's licenses. The ages range from 26 to 54." Frost spoke with his fellow detectives.

"No, 54 is too old. He was young, but not 26 young." Jane said. Frost went back to the car to pull pictures and records.

"We'll find her." Korsak declared.

"I hope so." Jane simply replied.

"Alright, I have a few with the typical drunk and disorderly, and some with B and Es. And a violence charge, and public indecency." Frost sighed.

"I don't think it was a naked guy that took Maura," Jane said. They all laughed that Jane could still make jokes. It was her way of coping.

"You want the violence charge?" Frost asked.

"Yeah," Jane sighed. Frost handed her the picture he had print up.

"Tommy?" Korsak asked in surprise.

"Frost, you're kidding right?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"He's the only violence charge, Jane." Frost said.

"On who? Who'd he assault?" Jane asked.

"She didn't press charges." Frost spoke.

"Melanie." Jane simply said, knowing who it was.

"Yes," Frost said.

"Wait, he doesn't have a Tahoe." Jane declared.

"He just rented it. It's brand new. It wasn't in his name though; it was in the car renter's name. It's a company about twenty minutes south from the station." Frost looked at his records again.

"He's a felon; he doesn't have any money, Frost." Jane continued to try to clear her brother's name.

"Apparently he does."

"It wasn't him, Frost. He's been in Maura's home for the past three months. Ma's had him on house arrest the entire time," Jane explained.

"Let's go ask him then," Korsak suggested. Jane just nodded at the comment. She walked to her car and followed the boys back to Maura's house. Jane walked into the house and stopped moving immediately. She turned around and the boys followed her cease of movement. They heard screams from Maura's basement. Jane always felt guilty for not convincing Maura to let her finish it for her. It was cold and damp with concrete floors; not like most people's basements. She didn't have anything down there except a vintage pool table she inherited from some distant aunt's will. She said she didn't want it to crowd the home, so she thought that she'd shove it into the basement until she could finish her construction project with Jane. When Jane heard a crash, she drew her gun and heard the boys do the same. She unzipped her boots and left them where they were. The guys didn't bother; their shoes wouldn't make noise as they were walking across the house. The trio started walking towards the door that Jane knew to be next to Maura's bedroom. Jane slowly unlocked the door and started to turn the knob.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio started walking towards the door that Jane knew to be next to Maura's bedroom. Jane slowly unlocked the door and started to turn the knob. Jane opened the door and started to make her way down. She slowly changed feet from step to step, the boys doing the same.

"You're just some ungrateful bitch!" the man shouted at Maura. Jane didn't hear Maura respond, but could hear her conscious breathing.

_That's my girl._ Jane thought.

"Dennis?" Jane shouted when she saw who was hurting her Maura.

"Rizzoli," Dennis sighed. He turned and put a gun on her. Maura looked at Jane, shifting her eyes from Dennis' legs to Jane. Jane moved her lips in an attempt to silently tell Maura to do what she was thinking. Maura twisted her ankles, hitting Dennis' legs. He fell to the ground, hard. Jane put her knee in his back, pulled her cuffs, and grabbed his arms.

"Ah, Detective, that's not a good idea. There's a pressure sensor right where your knee is," Dennis twisted his neck and smiled at her.

"Oh shit." Frost cursed.

"Jane, what do you want to do?" Korsak asked.

"Untie Maura and get out of here." Jane simply said.

"We're not leaving you Jane." Frost said.

"I'll handle it, Frost. Just go," Jane said.

"No Jane," Korsak spoke.

"Just untie Maura right now, okay? Just do the first step, Frost, alright? Please," Jane shouted, her temper running short. Frost obeyed and started cutting off Maura's zip- ties.

"You okay?" he asked Maura, helping her from the ground.

"Yes, thank you," Maura sighed. There was blood coming from her head where she was pushed. She pointed to her bag and Korsak tossed it to Frost.

"Is there a timer on this damn thing?" Jane asked roughly.

"Yeah, you have about eight minutes." Dennis politely said. He could have been talking about the fucking weather for all Jane could care.

"You're going to tell me how to do this, and I won't shoot you." Jane spoke. Korsak was already calling the bomb techs.

"They'll be here in three minutes." Korsak spoke.

"Hear that, buddy? You got three minutes to plead to whoever you pray to. Better get going." Jane said.

"I'm okay with dying, Detective. Are you alright with the bomb techs losing their lives?" Dennis asked.

"Shutup." Jane simply said and slapped him.

"That's police brutality!" Dennis shouted.

"If you're alright with dying, then no one will know about it." Jane simply said.

"I'll sue!" he shouted at her.

"You don't understand this, do you? _You are not making it out of this house alive. _If that bomb doesn't kill you, I'll come back here and put my gun in your mouth, and I'll pull the trigger. You hurt her," Jane pointed at Maura. "No one hurts her and walks away from it. You understand now, buddy boy?" Jane asked him. He didn't reply.

"Rizzoli," the bomb techs had shown up behind her. She turned around and no one was there except the black puffballs that were the techs. The bomb tech had a sand bag and put it where Jane's hand was.

"Come on, Jane." Another tech said. This one was a woman and led her up the stairs.

"I want to help," Jane roughly said.

"Jane, there's no remote and no timer. It's just a pressure sensor bomb. They'll get his body back to the safe chamber and extract it from his flesh there. Everyone's going to be fine," she said.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, by the way," Jane roughly said.

"Oh, Sarah Castro. Small world, right? Two women, same crime scene, you'd think the world was ending," Jane laughed with Sarah as they shook hands.

"I know right." Jane scoffed.

"Dr. Isles is outside in the ambulance with Detective Korsak." Sarah said.

"Thanks," Jane started walking then stopped.

"Yes, Detective?" Sarah asked.

"It's Rizzoli," Jane said more politely than normal.

"Rizzoli," Sarah repeated.

"Where's Frost?" Jane asked.

"I think he's leaving with the bomb techs to the safe chamber, why?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's no big deal," Jane said and continued to walk out of Maura's living room.

"It's that one," Sarah pointed at the ambulance that was next door.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"You're welcome," Sarah finished. They both knew she was grateful for more than just being told where Maura was.

"Jane, Maura's unconscious. They had to put her in a coma in order to treat the wounds," Korsak sighed.

"Well, when's she gonna wake up?" Jane asked.

"We don't know." Korsak replied.

"You must be Detective Jane Rizzoli," an EMT walked up to her.

"Just Rizzoli. Where's Dr. Isles?" Jane asked him.

"She was taken to Boston Memorial," the EMT spoke.

"Let's go, Korsak." Jane roughly walked away, Korsak following her.

"She'll be okay." Korsak reassured her.

"I hope so." Jane replied and unlocked her car, plopping herself in the driver's seat. They drove over the speed limit to the hospital where Maura lay. The couple got out of the car and walked to the desk.

"Is Maura Isles here?" Jane asked the nurse.

"Ms. Isles is not accepting visitors right now," the nurse tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"I'm her partner," Jane said. Korsak knew she was lying to get her way.

"May I see your badge?" the woman asked. Jane pulled it from her belt and flashed it at the woman.

"Room 217, go right at the end of the hallway and she's right around the corner. She just got back from minor surgery, but we still had to put her under, so she might be a little groggy." The nurse pointed down the hallway. Jane walked away.

"Thank you." Korsak put his hand over the nurse's and spoke. He had to run to catch Jane. When she knew he was right behind her, she spoke.

"Maura can operate on herself without aspirin, but these people had to give her anesthesia?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Apparently," Korsak replied. They knocked on Maura's door and walked in.

"Oh, Detectives," Maura greeted them.

"Hey, Maura," Jane said.

"Please, Dr. Isles." Maura spoke.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Detective Rizzoli, please call me Dr. Isles," Maura softly said.

"She has recent memory loss. The last month or so, she has no recollection. She may or may not get it back, but it shouldn't be a problem," the nurse said.

"Dammit." Jane said under her breath. They had gotten together two weeks ago and Maura didn't remember.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit." Jane said under her breath. They had gotten together two weeks ago and Maura didn't remember.

"Rizzoli," the captain had appeared in the doorway. He motioned for her to come into the hallway to talk to him.

"Yes sir?" Jane asked after she'd closed the door.

"Rizzoli, you know where Dennis is?" he asked.

"No sir," Jane said. She knew this was coming.

"The bomb techs disabled the explosives and he's in a secure facility. He's pleading guilty to the assault of Dr. Isles, but claiming that you violated his rights and used unnecessary force. That right, Rizzoli?" captain asked her. Jane sighed and looked at the ground.

"He hurt Maura," Jane pleaded with him.

"Detective, you're making this way too personal. You need to step away, you have a ton of vacation days anyway." He said.

"Sir, I'm fine." Jane said.

"Rizzoli, I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about that man suing the department because you decided to play hero. Your anger controlled you in that basement, Rizzoli. You know that can't happen in this job, not in homicide." The Captain explained.

"Is there going to be a trial?" Jane asked.

"If he can prove that his bruises came from your hands, Rizzoli." he said.

"So yes." Jane confirmed.

"Pretty much. I can't let you stay. You can't work while his attorney is compiling evidence against us. Five years worth of good convictions will go down the toilet soon enough."

"Yes sir," Jane spoke.

"And you need to stay away from Dr. Isles." Her Captain warned her.

"But," Jane started and was interrupted.

"Don't say it, Rizzoli. She was the vi-," He started.

"Do not call her a victim. She's more than just some abused woman in our books, Captain. You know that." Jane said.

"She was the one hurt here. They'll be coming for her, and they won't want you as well." He reminded her.

"How long?" Jane asked.

"It'll blow over in a few weeks when we have another murder on our hands. You have about a day with Dr. Isles. Dennis' attorneys have to make arrangements and then they'll be here. You need to get away. Go visit your father or something. You can't be here. You read me Rizzoli?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Jane sighed. The captain walked away with his head held high. He wasn't the one being kept away from his girlfriend with no recollection of their dating. As far as Maura was concerned, Jane was just a friend. That's all she could be right now, if Maura didn't recognize her as the love of her life. Jane walked in to the room where Korsak was talking to Maura. Jane heard her name.

"You guys talking about me again?" Jane asked.

"Vince was just telling me what you did for me. Thanks, Jane." Maura said.

"Her memory is getting better, her brain is trying to heal from the concussion. Her memory is much better than we initially thought." A nurse spoke.

"Is she going to need surgery?" Korsak asked.

"Unless she takes a turn for the worse, we think she'll make a full recovery. We could see no sign of trauma to her head, other than a laceration consistent with a fall off a chair maybe?" the nurse asked for confirmation.

"Yeah," Jane confirmed.

"Jane, maybe you should go home," Korsak suggested. They hadn't even been there very long and Jane already looked tired. Jane turned to Korsak, as if thinking about his request. Maura grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," Maura breathed. "Please stay."

"Ha!" Jane shouted, pointing at Korsak. "She loves me more," Jane teased.

"I don't doubt it," Korsak said sarcastically. "I needa use the bathroom."

"Gosh, old men with no bladder control," Jane sighed as Korsak left.

"You remember me now?" Jane asked.

"I remember the first time we had sex, yes." Maura said.

"Wow, straight to the point." Jane laughed.

"I don't really remember all the other nice things you've done to me since then, though." Maura smiled.

"I'm not," Jane started.

"You'll just have to do them again. Maybe I'll remember them better this time." Maura spoke.

"Can I call you Maura again?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that. They weren't sure how far back I remembered, so they felt the need to tell me who I was before they started asking me questions about what I remembered." Maura laughed at other people's incompetency.

"You okay, though?" Jane asked kindly.

"Why are you being so nice? You're being tolerable, you haven't yelled since you got here." Maura observed.

"My girlfriend is in the hospital. But she's going to be fine. I think I'm okay with being calm. You're not dying, so it's okay. I'm okay." Jane explained.

"Technically, we're all dying. Every day, we get that much closer to dying." Maura went Ms. Google.

"So lovely and uplifting," Jane sarcastically said.

"Yes, I'm okay. My head hurts," Maura ventured.

"I'm going to get coffee. You want anything?" Jane got up but came closer to Maura.

"I want you to come closer." Jane complied. Maura lifted her arms to cup Jane's face.

"Really, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." Maura said to her. Jane nodded in understanding. Maura brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Alright," Jane started to walk away but Maura grabbed her wrist.

"Herbal tea, please," Maura smiled.

"Fine, but only because it's cheaper than coffee." Jane spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine, but only because it's cheaper than coffee." Jane spoke. Jane left for the coffee shop, still reluctant to leave Maura. About thirty minutes later, Jane went back to Maura's room with the cups.

"Maur," Jane greeted as she walked in. She saw tubes coming from Maura's chest cavity. Maura simply smiled and didn't try to speak. Jane looked around for a nurse after putting her coffee and Maura's tea on the table. She found a familiar one in the hallway.

"Hi, why isn't she speaking?" Jane quickly asked.

"Pulmonary edema." The nurse simply said, looking back at her charts.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Her lungs filled with fluid. We think it was caused by an inhalant that she was exposed to when she was kidnapped. Maybe ammonia, it's common in houses. It would be very easy since it has many uses. That's probably why she was rendered unconscious in the trunk of the car." The nurse explained.

"She was unconscious?" Jane whispered.

"That's what she recalled." The nurse said.

"Will she be able to speak soon?" Jane asked.

"She should be able to speak now, unless her throat is burning. That's one of the side effects with ammonia inhalation."

"Can you make it stop?" Jane questioned.

"With sedatives, yes. She asked to not be put under sedation unless absolutely necessary. And even then, she asked to be awakened as soon as her body had recovered."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"You can still talk to her, she's not deaf." The nurse reached in her side pocket. "Here, she can write down her answers," the nurse said after pulling out a pad of paper and a purple pen.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"I need to go check on her, though. You can come back inside if you'd like," the nurse offered. Jane nodded her head and followed the nurse to Maura. Jane wished to grab Maura's hand right there, but she knew that Maura isn't fond of showing herself.

"She's fine, for now." The nurse walked away and shut the door.

"Maur, why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked. "Oh, right. You can't. Well here's a pen and some paper. So, yeah." Jane finished and Maura started furiously writing. When she appeared to be done, Maura ripped off the sheet, crumpled it up, and aimed into a trashcan. She made it in. Jane smiled at the simple things Maura did. She wrote again, and again. She repeated herself four times by the point where she decided to just hand her pad of paper to Jane.

_I should really wait until I can talk to tell you this; I know how much you love my voice. I feel bad for you, that I get to hear yours and you can't hear mine. But I can't wait until I can talk. Who knows when this burning in my throat will stop? Soon, I hope. Yes, I asked to not be put under sedatives. I want to be able to see and hear you all the time, because I love you. So much, Jane. I'll tell you again when I can actually speak, but I think it's important that you hear it now, since I may not be permitted to go home for a while. I'd like for you to move in with me. I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the most beautiful thing I'll ever wake up to. Please consider it. I can't stand not being with you all the time. It hurts too much, Jane. We don't have to tell people, if that's what you're concerned about. But I love you, and I want you all to myself, all the time. _

Jane didn't say a word when she finished. She just pressed her lips firmly to Maura's, with passion.

"I was never concerned with what other people think of us, Maur. I love you; it doesn't matter what they think. And I'd love to move in, Maura." Jane smiled at her. Maura started writing again.

_Jane, did you put sugar in my tea? And milk, too? _The note read.

"I brought sugar and milk, Maur." Jane said. She grabbed the tea cup and put it on Maura's table along with the sugar and small milk carton.

_Thank you, Jane._

"You're welcome." Jane smiled. Maura started mixing the tea and sugar, and then added a little milk. She held the carton out for Jane to drink what she wanted, and Jane took the carton, downing the entire thing in one gulp. Maura was smiling when Jane was finished.

"What?" Jane asked.

_I just love you. Everything that you do, everything that you are. I love it all. You're so wonderful, all the time. It makes me wonder how I got so lucky. _

"Maur, I'm not that great. You know I'm not that great. I'm the lucky one." Jane said.

_Okay, so we're both lucky. Can you get the nurse? _

"Why, does your throat hurt?" Jane asked.

_I'm fine, Jane. Just get the nurse. _Jane did as she was told, and Maura handed the nurse a note when they re-entered the room. The nurse started loading a tall silver pole with Maura's IVs.

"What's going on?" Jane asked the nurse.

"She asked me not to say. She wants you to stay here," the nurse looked at Jane apologetically, but continued to help Maura out of bed.

"O-okay," Jane stuttered and looked up at Maura. She wouldn't look at Jane.

"We'll be right back," the nurse spoke. Ten minutes later, Maura and the nurse came back into the room. Once Maura had gotten settled and the nurse had left, Jane started to talk.

"What was that all about?" Jane asked.

_Patient confidentiality. _

"What the hell, Maura?" Jane stood up and asked.

_Please don't get angry. I'm alright, Jane._

"If you're alright, then tell me what that was about." Jane said.

_Jane, please. I don't want to seem so… Useless to you. Please don't get angry._

"Why would you be useless?" Jane whispered.

_I asked to not have a catheter. I have to leave to go to the bathroom, and it's kind of embarrassing because it takes me ten minutes just to use the restroom with all this shit attached to me. _Maura let a single tear fall before swiping it away. She hoped Jane hadn't noticed; no such luck.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Jane grabbed Maura's chin roughly, making her look into her deep brown eyes. "You're not useless. You're very useful. So you're injured, big deal. You'll get better, Maura. It won't be like this forever. You're beautiful."

_Thank you, Jane. I appreciate what you're doing here. _

"Maura, you don't need to appreciate me. Just focus on getting better, alright?" Jane asked and Maura nodded. "Would you like me to leave for a while? Until you can speak again?"

_I feel like I should let you leave. I heard the captain yelling at you yesterday, and I know the defense is coming to speak with me this morning. The prosecution is coming after lunch. I'm sure neither of them will want you protecting me. _

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Maur," Jane said.

_I'd really like you to come back tonight, though. But you don't need to take time off for me, okay? I don't think the captain would allow it anyways._

"My homophobic boss letting me take my unused vacation time to visit my girlfriend? Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Jane laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"My homophobic boss letting me take my unused vacation time to visit my girlfriend? Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Jane laughed.

_I'm sorry, Jane. I wish you could just be yourself around people._

"I am. Around you," Jane shrugged.

_You know that's not what I meant._

"So? Maur, I gotta go," Jane grabbed Maura's hand and stood up.

_Alright._

"Do you want me to ask my mother to come sit with you tomorrow? Since I'm not allowed?" Jane asked, swinging their intertwined hands.

_You don't have to, Jane. I'll be fine alone._

"So I'll tell Ma to come at nine or so, alright?" Jane asked, smiling.

_Fine. _

"Maura, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have me." Jane spoke.

_Yes, I know, Jane. _

"You want me to leave now?" Jane asked.

_I never want you to leave. But you have to, and I'm the reasonable one. _

"Why didn't you tell me he knocked you out?" Jane asked suspiciously.

_Because you would have asked if I remembered if he had touched me at all, and I wouldn't have been able to say either way. And it doesn't matter anyways, he'll get convicted, Jane._

"This isn't like a rape or homicide, Maura. You can't just I.D him and expect a conviction." Jane looked at her intensely.

_I'd like to think the world would work that way._

"Yeah, me too. Bye, Maura." Jane said.

_Hey, can you do something for me?_

"Yeah, what's up?" Jane asked.

_Lean in. _Jane did as she was asked. _Closer. _Jane came closer. Maura leaned up and placed her mouth on Jane's. Maura pressed her tongue to Jane's lips, Jane parting her lips to allow Maura to enter her. Jane tried to back away, but Maura kept pushing. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her back.

"Maura," Jane backed away again.

"Jane, please," Maura croaked out.

"I have to leave," Jane took Maura's arms from behind her, placing them on the bed. Jane walked from the bed to the door, looking at Maura when she stopped. Jane could tell Maura wanted her, now. But she wouldn't have it. Jane walked away, not looking back.

_Damnit. _Maura thought.

"Dr. Isles, are you feeling better?" a nurse asked, entering as Jane left. Maura nodded her head up and down, indicating yes. While the nurse wasn't looking, Maura swiped a tear away from her cheek.

Jane walked swiftly down the hospital hallway, stepping into a short hallway. She pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down, putting her head in her hands. She sat there for God knows how long, trying to think about anything other than the beautiful woman lying in the room down a few hallways.

"Rizzoli?" Jane eventually heard a man say. She looked up at the voice, seeing Korsak.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, after wiping her eyes clean.

"You okay?" Korsak asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane answered and got up quickly.

"How long have you been here?" Korsak asked.

"I have no idea." Jane answered honestly.

"Where's Maura?" he asked.

"In the room down the hallway. I think it's been a few hours since I saw her." Jane answered.

"Come on, Jane. You need to go fix this," Korsak looked at her knowingly.

"I'm going home, Korsak." Jane responded and started walking the other way.

"You're going to screw this up already, Jane? What would your Ma say?" Korsak asked, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Ma doesn't know." Jane refused to look at him.

"Yes she does, Jane." Korsak replied.

"Fine, Ma knows. So?" Jane asked.

"She'd want you to go fix your mess and be happy." Korsak said.

"She'll be here tomorrow, I don't want her telling Maura anything stupid." Jane said.

"Like what? That you're sorry? That you love Maura, and you don't want to fight with her about you having cold feet?" Korsak asked.

"I'm leaving." Jane continued to walk towards the elevator.

"You're screwing this up. Just know that." Korsak sighed at her. He knew she wasn't coming back though. Korsak walked down the hallway to find Maura's room. He asked a nurse and knocked on the door he was told Maura was behind.

"Hey, doc," Korsak spoke.

"Her throat hurts, so her talking capacity is sort of limited." A nurse informed him.

"I'm fine." Maura croaked.

"You don't have to talk, Maura." Korsak told her.

"Here," the nurse handed Maura her pen and paper. She looked at Korsak, waiting.

"Why was Jane crying?" Korsak asked.

_Because I screwed up. I thought she was ready to have me, but she's not. _

"Yes she is. She's scared that she'll screw up. She doesn't want to get close to you because she doesn't want to hurt you, Maura." Korsak spoke.

_I didn't want to let her go. I held too tight, and now she's gone._

"She's not gone. She just needs you, Maura." Korsak said.

_I'm not going to push her, Korsak. I want her to come to me when she's ready. _

"She'll never be ready unless you go to her." Korsak told her.

_Why won't she be ready?_

"She couldn't protect you, Maura. That kills her inside. She won't be able to sleep tonight, and probably not for a while. You're not okay because she couldn't protect you. She blames herself for you being here and not with her." Korsak explained.

_She should know it's not her fault. I don't blame her._

"You know that's Jane. It's early, Maura. I have to leave before the defense gets here." Korsak told her.

_Can I borrow your phone?_

"Sure," Korsak reached in his pocket and pulled it out and dialed Jane's number.

"Korsak?" a voice asked. Maura quickly handed the phone back.

"Yeah, Jane?" he asked.

"No, Korsak. It's Angela. Jane's hungover." Ma Rizzoli said.

"Can I come over?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." Angela spoke. Maura was looking at her anxiously.

"Alright, see you soon." Korsak hung up.

"Dr. Isles, you can be discharged today," a nurse came in to speak.

"Really?" Maura asked.

"Really," the nurse smiled.

"I'll sign for her and take her home," Korsak spoke.

"Alright, here are the papers. I'll be right back with her meds." The nurse spoke.

"We're going to your house. You're going to sit with Jane and talk with her." Korsak announced.

"Vince," Maura croaked. Korsak was finished signing for Maura.

"Nope. No arguments. You and Jane are going to fix this. I'm too tired of seeing the way you guys look at each other with that much love and not be together, alright?" Korsak told her. She just nodded in return. Korsak threw her clothes at her and walked out of the room to let her change. Maura started taking out the needles and patched her skin up. The nurse came back with a few bottles of pills for Maura to take.

"The instructions are on the bag, and you can come back anytime," the nurse said, handing Maura the bags.

Korsak came back in to the room and helped Maura into her shoes. He helped her into the Crown Victoria and drove to her house.

"Oh Maura!" Angela shouted, running out to hug her.


	7. Chapter 7

Note the rating change, please and thank you. PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm honestly not sure what you guys are thinking, much less if you'll like the way I wrote this. Nonetheless, I was sure it was about damn time. Enjoy

"Oh Maura!" Angela shouted, running out to hug her.

"Hi, Angela," Maura softly said.

"Doc here's got a lousy voice box," Korsak joked.

"I've got tea for that," Angela spoke.

"I'd love a cup. Thank you," Maura smiled. Angela continued to walk Maura inside her house. She took Maura to the living room where Jane was sleeping.

"Janie, wake up," Angela shook Jane after setting Maura on the couch and putting water on the stove for Maura's tea.

"What?" Jane rudely asked.

"Maura's home," Angela softly spoke.

"Oh," Jane looked like a deer in headlights.

"I think I should go up to my room," Maura softly said.

"No, we'll leave," Korsak spoke. He grabbed Angela and took her to the guest house where she slept.

"So," Jane said.

"If I could take back what happened in that stupid room, I would, Jane. I wish I could erase what happened in the past 24 hours so we could just be us." Maura spoke.

"You wanted me and I wanted you but I was too stupid to realize that this can't work," Jane softly said.

"What?" Maura asked.

"If I can't even protect you as a friend, I surely can't do it when you're more than that. And I want you to be much, much more than that. But I wasn't there to protect you, and it was my fault that all this shit happened, Maur." Jane confessed.

"It's not your fault," Maura sighed.

"You don't want someone like me, Maura. I wouldn't want me, either. I don't want to hurt you, and I know I'm doing it right now, but I don't want us to end badly," Jane didn't look at Maura.

"So let's not end," Maura whispered.

"You want forever?" Jane asked.

"Yes! Hell yes!" Maura shouted, her voice continually cracking.

"You're going to run once you realize who I really am," Jane sighed.

"I won't," Maura said.

"You have to let me protect you. I need you in one piece, Maur." Jane said.

"I will. I promise," Maura vowed.

"Are we going to do this?" Jane asked.

"I want to," Maura looked at her.

"Me too," Jane spoke. Maura shut her eyes to rest for a moment when Jane suddenly crossed the room in a single bound and was straddling Maura on the couch.

"What," Maura quickly opened her eyes to see a wide eyed Jane.

"If you want me, show me." Jane ordered.

"Where are your cuffs?" Maura asked, licking her lips. Jane reached to her belt and took them out, hanging them from two of her fingers.

"Here," Jane handed them to her. Maura grabbed the cuffs and pushed Jane off of her. She got up and grabbed Jane's arms, taking her towards the bedroom. Maura unbuttoned her shirt and snapped one of the cuffs on her own wrist, handing the other to Jane. Maura knew Jane had to be in control right now, or this wouldn't work.

"You pick." Maura simply said. Jane took the cuff and clicked it on to Maura's headboard post. Maura lay down facing Jane, ready for whatever was coming. Jane covered Maura's mouth with her own; pushing her tongue through Maura's closed lips. Maura was moaning into Jane's mouth as Jane was holding Maura's breast. All at once, Jane had unbuttoned and slid off Maura's trousers. She moved her mouth down between Maura's legs, feeling how wet Maura was with her tongue.

"Jane," Maura moaned.

"Yes?" Jane asked before shoving her tongue past Maura's thong strap and into her folds. Maura stopped speaking immediately, but her liquid continued to flow into Jane's mouth. Jane started licking her slowly, drawing circles with her tongue.

"Please," Maura begged. Jane sped up and Maura lifted her hips to meet Jane's mouth, even when she tried to pull away. Maura tightened her legs together, trapping Jane's face there. Jane put her fingers inside and Maura knew she was finished. Maura's body practically imploded and collapsed on the bed. Maura kept her eyes shut, but Jane moved her tongue across Maura's body up to her lips. She started licking Maura's tongue, to let her taste what Jane had just enjoyed. Maura wanted to taste Jane, but she'd never let on.

"You're amazing." Jane simply said.

"That was more painless than I thought," Maura observed. Jane laughed, but Maura quickly broke out in hives.

"You're lying!" Jane shouted, realizing what had just been said.

"I am not!" Maura shouted back, trying to cover her skin that was breaking out.

"I thought we were being honest, Maura." Jane sighed.

"I am!" Maura yelled.

"You lied about being in pain, Maura. What else have you tried to hide from me? I thought we were in this together," Jane stated.

"We are, and I love you," Maura said, and her hives immediately began to recede.

"You weren't lying," Jane noticed.

"Yes, it hurt. But I do love you," Maura looked at Jane.

"I love you too, Maur," Jane sighed. Maura wrapped her free arm around Jane's neck, embracing her. Jane put her arms under Maura and held her.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks


End file.
